Te Prometo Olvidarte
by Hikari x Takeru
Summary: Sasuke se va de la aldea, otra vez. Sakura lo encuentra. -¿A que viniste, Sakura? - A despedirte. Songfic. One-shot. Pasen y lean :


;)

Aclaración: Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto, si fuera mío Konoha ya tendría corriendo a, por lo menos, tres niños de cabello oscuro con ojos jade; y dos niñas rubias con byakugan. ^^

**Te Prometo Olvidarte**

- ¿Qué? ¿Te vas otra vez?

Sasuke se detuvo y ladeó su cabeza, mostrando la parte derecha de su rostro.

Sakura sentía que vivía nuevamente ese momento, esa noche en la que él se iba, siendo la luna la única testigo de ese acontecimiento. Sentía que todo era igual… salvo por una sola diferencia.

El susodicho se dio vuelta y sonrió de lado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te pondrás a llorar igual que aquella vez? – le devolvió la pregunta con actitud altiva y arrogante.

_Te prometo callarme,_

_Esta vez no humillarme,_

_Te prometo quererme un poquito_

_Y darme al fin mi lugar_

- No, ¿para que haría eso? – respondió ella.

El Uchiha levantó una ceja, levemente sorprendido.

_Te prometo me aguanto,_

_A pie firme tu olvido,_

_Y aunque sangren mis labios,_

_Por Dios, yo te pido_

_¡No vuelvas conmigo!_

- Me sorprendes, Sakura – murmuró Sasuke, volviendo sobre sus pasos, quedando frente a frente con ella. – Si no vienes a llorar, ¿Qué vienes a hacer?

La femenina le palmeó levemente el hombro, como dándole ánimos.

- A despedirte.

_Te prometo ignorarte,_

_Te prometo olvidarte,_

_Como la mala yerba arrancarte de mi alma_

_Y tener dignidad_

- ¿Despedirme? Ja. Me resulta demasiado extraño que no estés gritando que me quede para que me hagas feliz y tú dices que vienes a despedirme…

- Tienes razón, e inclusive, yo también lo encuentro extraño… pero, desde el fondo de mi corazón, estoy orgullosa de decirte que creo que seré feliz solamente si tú no estas aquí. _–Si te tienes que ir, a pesar que te quiero, mas te vale que cumplas porque yo por ti ya no muevo ni un dedo-_

- ¿Qué te sucedió, Sakura? No te pareces en nada a la chica llorona que conozco.

- Oh, ¿será porque esa chica desapareció? – le respondió ella con un tono dulcemente amenazador.

_Te prometo olvidarte,_

_Te prometo borrarte,_

_por la cruz de mi vida_

_Te juro por ti ya no muevo ni un dedo_

El Uchiha se desconcertó. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la muchacha ya estaba volviendo a hablar.

- Sí, es eso. Desapareció. Tal y como tú ibas a hacer sin que nadie se enterara. Como un ermitaño, como un orgulloso… como un _cobarde_.

¿Le estaba diciendo cobarde a él? ¿Sakura Haruno se atrevía a decirle cobarde a Sasuke Uchiha? Justamente a él, ¡Ja!

- ¿Qué te has creído, molestia?

- ¿Yo? Yo no creo que nada, tú eres el que cree que yéndose de la aldea se quitaran todos los recuerdos de tu vida pasada. No me vengas a decir que soy yo la que creo cosas equivocadas Sasuke.

_Te prometo olvidarte_

_Te prometo borrarte_

_Aunque aúllen mil lunas y lloren lagunas_

_No vuelvo contigo_

- Pero no te preocupes Sasuke – prosiguió la muchacha, caminando lentamente hacia atrás pero sin desviar la vista de la persona que tenia enfrente – La aldea entera sabrá que te fuiste por cobarde, por no poder aguantar las cruces de tu vida. No eres el único ¿sabes? Todo el mundo sufre. Inclusive, Naruto ha sufrido más que tú ¡y míralo! Cada vez me sorprende más. También yo, pero lo he decidido. No sufriré más por ti, te prometo olvidarte, así como tú lo harás con nosotros… que te vaya bien, Sasuke Uchiha – sonrió para girar y caminar hacia la aldea nuevamente.

_Te prometo olvidarte,_

_Te prometo borrarte,_

_Te prometo que empeñaré mi alma hasta al diablo,_

_Con tal de olvidarte_.

Sasuke la observó hasta que se perdió entre las casas y apretó los puños, encolerizado. _Maldita molestia_…

.

Al otro día, Sakura estaba comiendo con Naruto en el Uchiraku.

Tras tragar una cantidad descomunal de fideos, el rubio observó hacia los costados.

- Nee, que raro que Sasuke-teme no ha aparecido… ¡seguro que tiene miedo de que le gane en el entrenamiento de la tarde, 'ttebayo!

Sakura, la cual estaba apoyada en sus manos, sonrió imperceptiblemente.

- Que estupideces estas diciendo, Usuratonkachi – respondió una voz ronca desde atrás.

El Uchiha pasó a tomar asiento al lado del Uzumaki, el cual se había puesto a parlotear cosas sin sentido sobre ganarle y patearle el trasero en batalla. Los orbes oscuros se posaron en los jades de ella y la fulminaron con la mirada. Por ningún motivo iba a dejar que la molestia de pelo rosado magullara su orgullo diciendo que se iba de la aldea secretamente por cobarde.

Un pensamiento surcó la mente de Sakura. Sasuke no se había ido para que ella no lo humillara frente a la aldea, aunque, personalmente, ya había conseguido su venganza, lo había llamado Co-bar-de y nada la había llenado más de placer que eso.

- _"Después de todo, sí lo humillé"_

Al entender, Sakura comenzó a reír, haciendo que Naruto volviera a verla.

- ¿Qué sucede, Sakura-chan? – preguntó con desconcierto.

- Nada, Naruto, nada. Yo sé porque me río.

**Bueno, no quedó exactamente como yo lo imaginaba pero tenía ganas de escribir algo sobre esta canción que AMO tanto. ****Te Prometo Olvidarte**** de ****Kaniche**** (L)**

**Espero que les guste. **

**Reviews?**

**Nos leemos pronto (:**

**Hikari x Takeru**


End file.
